GrayLu week 2014
by fairytailsbluepanda
Summary: My first time doing a prompt week, so here we have a collection of GrayLu stories to do with the prompts I was given which are: Cold, Night, Fear, Separation and reconnect, Fairy Dust, Destiny-Celestial ice and Five senses. I've rated it T just in case. I will be updating each day for the next 7 days, hope you read and enjoy :)
1. Cold

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the rights to Fairy tail and all it's amazing characters.**

**A/N: So this is my first time ever doing a prompt week, I hope you like (sorry if it's not a pairing you're particularly found of but oh well) and as always please leave me a review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

"It's freezing in here." I complained as I pulled a jacket on to keep my shoulders warm. I couldn't believe how cold it was for late spring time, normally by now I could break out the strappy tops and miniskirts once again and put my winter leggings and tights away. The guild hall was so cold that you could see condensation appear every time you breathed and Magnolia was still covered in a blanket of snow. The only ones still loving this weather were the children, as they could still build snowmen and have snowball fights.

"I agree, Lu-chan." Levy mumbled from her position next to me. We were huddling closer to share body heat and try not to freeze to death. Where was Natsu when you needed him? He was the only one not affected by this cold spell and had been acting as the guilds personal heating system whenever we hadn't been away on job requests. "More so than normal."

"Yeah, it's been getting colder and colder for the past few days now." Cana slurred from her usual spot at the bar. I glanced over at the buxom woman who was one of my closet female friends, next to Levy. The woman really was the most indecent person around but I couldn't help but love her like a sister, especially after all we'd been through together.

"You say that yet you're still only wearing a bikini top." I chided playfully, pulling my jacket closer around me as the temperature dropped even more. How on earthland could it get any colder?!

"Ah well, you see the alcohol keeps me warmer, ya know." She hiccupped before taking another swig from her beer barrel. Jeez, how does her liver cope? Unless her blood has turned to alcohol with the sheer amount she drinks every day so that her internal organs don't have to bother with the strain. Actually, that hypothesis wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if it was proved true one day.

"Then don't go hogging all the booze to yourself, drunk." Gajeel hollered from his spot beside Levy. To which we both covered our ears and shot him a very dirty look, he merely chuckled at us unapologetically and got up to go pester Cana for alcohol.

"I see the cold isn't effecting everyones usual cheer." Master smiled, walking through the big double doors followed by Gray and Erza.

"Welcome home." We all called out. They had been gone for the last week due to the magic council needing to sort some business with the master about the two mages who had gone with him. Nothing bad though which was unusual, instead it was for some other reason that hadn't been disclosed to us yet.

"Gray, Erza." I waved to my teammates, and motioned for them to join us at our table. I smiled brightly at them and waved Mira over so the two could order themselves something to eat and drink if they wanted.

"Gosh it's colder than I remember." Erza shivered. I nodded at my red haired friend and watched as she requipped into a much warmer outfit. Seeing Erza use her magic never seized to amaze me, it truly was a handy ability to have at your disposal and it made getting ready so much easier.

"How did it go?" I asked eager to know. "Did they want to conduct illegal experiments on you?"

"Where do you get those ideas from, Lucy." Erza chided, shaking her head. "They most certainly did not, as if the council would condone such a thing."

"I think she was joking with us." Gray chuckled, rolling his eyes at Titania and her lack of humour. "But to answer your question, it went well enough they merely wanted some help to figure out a string of unusual weather fronts."

"You mean like the one that's currently freezing us?" Levy piped up from beside me. Her lips were almost as blue as her hair and I had to admit most of us were starting to turn blue from the cold. I know my lips and hands definitely were.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be a magical phenomenon, just a freak of nature type deal." Gray replied, accepting his mug of whiskey from Mira and sipping on it slowly.

"Awww." Levy pouted, before standing up. "Well with that depressing news I think I'll take my leave. My body is in desperate need of a long soak in a hot bath with a good book."

"Ok Levy-chan, have a safe trip back home." I smiled at my best friend as she exited Fairytail. I knew what she meant though, I had been thinking the same thing that I could kill for a long spell in my lovely warm bath but instead of reading a good book, I would be mentally working on how to write the next part of my latest novel.

"Wait, I shall accompany you home." Erza called before following the solid script mage out of the guild.

This left Gray and myself alone at the table, which was never a bad thing. I mean he was a hunk and easy to be around. We got on like a house on fire and I admit he was the easiest of my teammates to get along with. Erza was great to be around but she was always so serious and that made it hard to let loose with her at times. Natsu...well him and I got on like a house on fire too but I didn't think he was as easy going as Gray and I viewed him more as my, annoying, little brother because a lot of the time I just wanted to smack the dude over the back of the head for the amount of stupid ideas he came up with.

"So did I miss anything big while I was away?" He asked, his shirt disappearing into the crowd. I took in the view before discreetly averting my eyes. One upside to being an ice wizard I suppose was no aversion to the cold.

"Nothing major, that springs to mind just the fact that we have all been freezing our tail feathers off here." I retorted as his pants flew off. "Um, Gray your clothes."

"What the?! Not again." He yelped and ran off in search of his missing belongings. I merely giggled and admired the view as he bent down to pick them up and put them back on.

"You really are hopeless, at times you know." I laughed, as the ice wizard came to sit back down a flustered blush covering his cheeks. Wow he looks even cuter like that.

"Shut up will ya." He grumbled, downing the last of his whiskey. "So any plans for a job?"

"Well Natsu said he'd picked one but never showed up today." I smiled. "But its no biggie I've already covered my rent for the month and had leftover jewels to live off."

"How?" Gray stared at me in bewilderment. I couldn't blame him, I was usually freaking out over covering my rent each month.

"Levy teamed up with me for a job." I explained. This seemed to satisfy him and so we fell into a comfortable silence before Gajeel and Elfman got into an argument which caused the whole guild to erupt into its usual lively brawling self. And of course Gray went and joined in the fray.

"It's a good way to keep warm I suppose." I sighed, resting my chin in my hands as I watched the chaos. I know moving helps keep you warm but I'm not sure how fighting and possibly getting injured was a good thing. Nope I'd much rather stick to my original plan of soaking in a hot bubble bath. With that in mind I stood up from my seat, dodged the various on coming magical and physical attacks and headed out.

I pulled my jacket around me tighter as I entered the outside air, it was even colder out here. The sky was grey and thick with clouds that looked ready to cover us in even more snow. I will admit the town looked gorgeous in the white powdery flakes, giving it an even more magical feeling that it usually had, but I had had enough! The ground was treacherous to walk on, black ice was everywhere and made getting anywhere near impossible without sustaining some form of injury. I mean just this morning when I'd decided to risk going to the guild, I'd fallen 12 times and I'd had my most sturdy winter walking boots on.

"Lucy wait up!" I looked behind me to see who was calling my name, to see Gray coming after me.

"What's up?" I inquired, wondering if something was wrong. It was unusual for the raven haired man to come after me if I felt the guild hall, but breaking into my house a few hours afterwards wasn't so uncommon.

"I thought because of how icy it is I'd walk you home." He replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I heard from Mira you've been hurting yourself with how bad the roads are at the moment."

"Thats sweet of you to offer, but I should be ok." I said, mentally cursing Mira for spilling that piece of information. What was that demon barmaid up to?

"Well I may as well, there's no decent jobs on the board and who could resist walking such a lovely lady home." He winked at me before hitting me with that charming smile/smirk of his.

"If you insist." I giggled, smiling back. With that sorted we both started to head in the direction of Strawberry Street. It twice as long as normal as I was been extra careful where I put each of my feet, testing the ground thoroughly before putting my full weight down. Gray never once complained about the slow pace, unlike Natsu, who when he'd walked me back had complained the whole time about what a slow poke I was being.

"Careful Lucy." Gray called, as I felt my foot slip out from under me and my body start to fall backwards. Oh no, this was going to hurt! I shut my eyes to try and ignore that pain that would soon be coursing through my back, but it never came. "I got you."

"Th..thanks." I mumbled, feeling my face turn pink at the fact that Gray had saved me. Not that he didn't save me from time to time on missions, but somehow this time it felt much more intimate. He was so close to me and staring into my eyes and I was staring back. Time seemed as if it didn't want us to part and from the signs I was getting Gray didn't seem to want to let go of me. "Um, Gray."

"Oh yeah sorry." He coughed as he helped me back up onto my feet. My cheeks were still pink as I brushed the snow off from my legs and I hoped I could play it off as they were that colour due to the cold and not due to the fact that I'd enjoyed the close contact from my crush. I mean I doubt Gray saw me as anything more than a fellow nakama...but I wasn't sure about that anymore.

"It's okay." I smiled, trying to act like my usual self and not let my nervousness show. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah." He replied and we fell back into step with each other.

"But this is why I don't like the cold." I complained, as I slipped for the 3 time in the space of a matter of minutes. "It's a death trap!"

"The colds not that bad." Gray chuckled as he steady me. "I mean if it wasn't for this weather I'd never normally get the chance to put my hands all over you."

"Gray." I gasped, my blush turning my face a new shade of red. Ok maybe he did see me as more than a nakama after all.

"What theres no need to be surprised, I've been dropping hints at you for a while now." He replied, keeping his hand on my arm as we looked at each other. Luckily we weren't far from my building so if things went wrong I'd be able to escape quickly, but the other half of my brain was screaming in happiness. So I hadn't been reading the signs wrong after all.

"But I thought...I thought you liked Juvia." I muttered looking down at a pile of snow that had been created by my slip.

"Juvia's nice and a great nakama but I don't see her in a romantic way and anyway I've had my eye on you since you first joined the guild." He smiled pulling me into a hug. "Why else would I agree to keep working with that pyro." He whispered into my ear.

I was speechless, here I was in the arms of the man I'd had a crush on for so long, being confessed to and all I could think was 'Is this a dream?' Oh right I should probably respond.

"Do you mean it." I whispered back hesitantly wrapping my arms around his torso to return the hug. I didn't care if this was a dream I was too happy.

"I don't lie." Was his reply. I pulled back from the hug and gave him my best smile, before we finished off the short distance to my house. We never once let go of each others hand.

" Thanks for walking me back and you know you might be right, this cold weather might not be so bad." I leaned in and kissed the boy's cool cheek and winked before closing the door to my building and sighing quietly. Yes, maybe the cold could be a good thing after all.


	2. Magical night

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the rights to Fairy Tail and all it's wonderful characters.**

**A/N: So day 2 has arrived, hope you like the fluffiness of this prompt and as always please leave me a review to let me know what you think of my writing :')**

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night, don't you agree?" My raven haired companion gazed at me as he awaited my reply.

"Sure its positively magical," I grumbled back, covering my mouth as another yawn escaped my lips. "But I don't see why you had to wake me up and drag me out in it at 1am!"

"Don't be such a cranky pants, Luce." He smirked, giving my side a playful nudge. I merely pushed him back weakly, trying to hide the small smile threatening to expose the fact I wasn't actually that mad at him. If I was honest I never could stay upset with him for very long, even when he started stripping all over the place for no reason. Well I knew the reason but it still annoyed me from time to time.

"Hmmm." Was my answer, as I turned my gaze up towards the heavens. It really was beautiful, the sky was clear, with no clouds in sight, so you could see all the stars and constellations. It was my favour kind of night, and he knew that. Gray knew everything about me after all, as I knew everything about him. We had been together almost 5 years now, so if he didn't know what I did and didn't like by now then there was something seriously wrong with our relationship.

"Don't go spacing out on me just yet, Ms Heartfilia." He chuckled, linking his fingers with my own and pulling on my arm to regain my attention. I simply fell into step beside him and didn't say a word, I was too tired and too entranced to care why I was awake so late or for what reason. Knowing Gray it had to be something important to wake me up over, as he knew first hand how zombie like I got if my beauty sleep was disturbed. I squeezed his hand a little tighter and wrapped my free hand into the inside of my boyfriends elbow, to keep it warm. No matter how magical it may seem outside, it was still freezing cold and my fingers where starting to feel like icicles.

"Hey honey, where are we going?" I asked. I was starting to feel really cold and wanted to return to our nice warm apartment and our cosy bed.

"Close your eyes." He said, turning to me with a mischievous look in his eye as we came to a stop just outside the Magnolia Sakura tree orchard.

"What on earthland for?" I inquired. I mean if he was trying to surprise me by taking me some place mysterious, I doubted it would work as I knew my way around this town as if it were the back of my hand. I also got the feeling by the look he was giving me that we wouldn't be returning home anytime soon. My poor dream of returning to our bed anytime soon shattered before my eyes.

"Just trust me, okay." He pleaded, giving me those big puppy dog eyes he liked to use whenever he wanted me to bend to his will.

"Fine." I giggled at his childishness, but did as I had been asked. Closing my eyes I stood still and awaited my next instruction, luckily it didn't take long.

"Good girl." Gray laughed, as he picked my up bridal style which caused my eyes to open in shock. "Now, now princess keep those eyes closed!"

"Sorry." I smiled, closing my eyes once more. I rested my head on his strong chest and relaxed into his body as Gray carried me the rest of the way to wherever we were supposed to be heading. I loved being in his arms, feeling his cool body near mine always relaxed me and put me at ease. It was as if I only felt truly save if I was with him. Cheesy I know but true.

"I'm going to put you down now alright, but keep those gorgeous eyes of yours shut tight until I say 'open' understood." My carrier stated as he started to loosen his hold on my legs lowering me gently to a standing position.

"Aye sir." I retorted, with my best Happy impersonation. I was immensely curious what all this fuss was about, it wasn't like Gray to be romantic and mysterious at all. Usually the closest I got to romance was a nice meal out on an anniversary and I'd normally have to get Mira or Erza to 'remind' him a week before and sort everything out for us...Hmmm it wasn't an important date that I knew of, so what could have brought on this sudden show of mystery from my Ice mage.

"Open."

I opened my eyes slowly, still lost in thought as to what this was all for. Though everything seemed to freeze when I saw what was in front of me. I was stood in the middle of a scene from a fairy tale. The sakura trees were covered in fairy lights, there were candles dotting the landscape, romantic music was playing away in the background and to top it off, Gray was down on one knee holding out a small velvet covered box.

"No way.." I gasped, my hands flying up to cover my mouth in shock. He was proposing to me!

"Yes way," My prince smirked, popping open the lid to reveal the most amazing ring I had ever seen. It was a simple silver band and it was encrusted with what appeared to be sapphires and amethysts, my two favourite gems. "Lucy Heartfilia, would you make me the happiest man in fiore and marry me?"

I couldn't think I could barely breath, there was just no way this could be happening, it had to be a dream! But the look on Gray's face and the stinging pain in my fingers from the cold told me otherwise...This was the day I'd been dreaming of for the past 3 years and it was finally coming true. I felt my face split into a huge beaming grin as I removed my hands from my mouth and bent down to be level with the man I loved.

"Of course I'll marry you." I whispered, pressing my lips against his, to have our first kiss as an engaged couple!


	3. Fear

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail and all its wonderful characters.**

* * *

"Lucy, look out!" I heard Natsu scream, as I launched my magic at an on coming enemy. Once my guy was down I whirled around to see what had happened with my other teammates. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach at the sight what greeted me. I saw a ray of magic slam right into the celestial mage and then Lucy staggering and dropping onto the ground as a large amount of blood started to seep out of her abdomen.

"Lu...Lucy." I called out, as I ran over and dropped to my knees in front of the beautiful girl. "No, this can't be. We have to stop the bleeding!"

I watched in horror as she continued to ooze blood. I yanked my top off and scrunched it up into a ball, then applied it to the damaged area and put as much pressure as I could manage there using both hands. I had to keep her alive, no matter what! I recalled all the first aid knowledge I could in an attempt to keep Lucy alive, but since Wendy had joined our guild, and our team especially, it had become rusty as I hadn't needed it. Yet here we were in desperate need of our small blue haired healer and it was the one mission she hadn't come on due to master needing her for another matter.

"Erza, Lucy's hurt bad." I heard Natsu yell at the red haired woman. But I didn't care, all that I could see was the fact that the blood seeping from Lucy's wound wasn't slowing in the slightest. If this kept up then Lucy's life would end in only a matter of minutes...

"I can't lose someone else I care for." I whispered under my breath as I felt the fear start to grip at my heart. Felt it start to pull me down into a dark hole which threatened to trap me for even longer than the one that had trapped my heart after Ur died.

"Lucy, Lucy can you hear me?" Erza shouted from beside me. Luckily hearing the panic in her voice snapped me out of my own fear induced panic and allowed me to come back to the here and now and focus on trying to keep my team mate alive. Her colour was fading fast and her blood was still exiting her body at an alarming rate. No wonder Erza wanted to get her to talk and stay conscious.

"I'm...sorry..." Lucy wheezed, before coughing up blood.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You fought bravely." Erza chided her, with a sad smile on her face. "We all get injured sometimes but don't worry you'll be fine."

"No...I...think..." Lucy never finished her sentence as her eyelids fluttered closed and she went limp.

"Lucy, LUCY!" Erza and I called out, desperate to have our friend wake up and come back to us. Think Gray, there must be a way to stop her blood lose and buy us some time until we can return to Fairy Tail and get Wendy to heal her. But what?! I could freeze her wound but that would cause massive internal injuries because of where the wound was located, that would be worse than the gaping hole she currently had. If only there was another type of magic we could use that could close up the hole in Lucy's stomach. Erza's swords weren't going to be of much help, Natsu's fire...

"OYE FLAME BRAIN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." I hollered at full volume. This would only work if we managed to close the wound in the next minute, if we didn't Lucy would surely be lost to the other side...And I didn't want that to happen. Sure this plan would leave her with a massive external scar but I'm sure she could live with that. I hoped! We all knew how proud she was of her appearance but surely her life mattered more!

"I'm here." Natsu called back running over to us. "Hows Luce?"

Wow no return insult, he must be as worried about our bubbly blonde as Erza and I. Which was a good thing as we had no time to waste on a pissing match, right now anyway.

"Sear her wound shut, now." I demanded, as soon as his attention was sufficiently engaged. "If you don't Lucy is going to die in the next 30 seconds."

Natsu's face crumpled at the order he'd been given, as if internally debating whether he should or not. Then his hands lite up with his flames, well that was his mind made up.

"This is going to hurt her." He stated, his crumpled face returning. "So I'll try to be quick, Erza cut her top away. Gray pull the wound as close together as you can and put something in her mouth. We don't want her to bite her tongue off."

"But she's out cold." I protested.

"Not when my flames touch her. They are gonna be hot and will hurt like hell. Even this close to death it should still make her scream."

"Understood." Erza nodded,removing the remains of Lucy's shirt and placing a small metal pipe in her mouth. Not sure that was what Natsu meant but oh well.

"Gray, now." Natsu shouted as he brought his hands down over mine at an alarming rate. I only just managed to pull them out of the way in time before they landed on Lucy's exposed torso. Instantly the smell of bbq hit my nose and the sound of Lucy's screams hit my ears. Natsu had been right...not that I will ever admit that! "Hold her down, I'm almost done."

"Right." Erza and I replied as we placed a hand on each of Lucy's shoulders and pushed her back down to the ground, holding her firmly in place. Hearing her in so much pain was killing me inside, I'd promised I'd never hurt her and here I was the one who had thought up this last ditch attempt to keep her alive...which was putting her in agony. I was a horrible human being! But my fear of losing her out weighted the guilt of hurting her, so if it meant I got to stay by her side just a little longer it didn't matter to me. I'm sure Lucy would agree and forgive me as soon as she was better.

"I'm finished." Natsu breathed out, as he leaned back and beamed at us.

"But she's not out of the woods yet. Lucy lost a lot of blood and if we don't replace it soon we could still lose her." I stated anxiously, turning my blue eyes to the s-class wizard in our group, asking without words, how we could save her in time.

"There's a hospital back in the town, we can take her there then contact the master and get Wendy out here as soon as possible." She replied, crossing her arms in thought.

"That's a good plan, but the town is over 3 hours away. Lucy doesn't have that long." Natsu objected. He was right the plan was solid but it would take too long. I was starting to have visions of losing her again and the fear was back clawing at my heart. If I lost Lucy I truly didn't know what I would do!

"If only Happy had come with us. He could have flown her to the town at max speed." Natsu grumbled. Flying that was the answer!

"Erza that new armour you bought last week. Use that to fly her to the town and we'll cart these guys off for the reward and join you at the hospital as soon as we can." I cried, watching as the light bulb switched on in Titania's head.

"Yes, you're right Gray." She replied, standing up quickly and requipping into her latest armour. She then bent down, scooped Lucy up into her arms gently and took off heading in the direction of the hospital. The uneasiness in my chest subsided just a little knowing Lucy was in the capable hands of Erza as I turned around and cracked my knuckles.

"So, time to teach these guys a lesson." I smirked, looking over at Natsu who, by the look on his face, was thinking the exact same thing as me.

**-2 weeks later-**

"Doctor, Doctor." A nurse called rushing out of Lucy's room, as I walked up the corridor. The first thought that crossed my mind was that Lucy was crashing and I was going to lose her. I mean she had been in a coma for the past 2 weeks, it wasn't uncommon for patients in that state to just slip away while they slept. I quickened my pace and started to jog. Don't be dying on me now you hear, Lucy!

"The patient in room 231 is awake." I heard the nurse say in the distance. This stopped me in my tracks, wasn't 231 Lucy's room number...

"Lucy." I called out as I dashed into her room and watched in shock, awe and wonder, as the blonde woman turned her head and smile at me. I felt my heart melt with that smile, the one I'd feared I would never see again, and all the tension in my body melted away. Along with the fear that she would leave me at a moments notice. I launched myself across the room to her and clasped her frail hand in my own larger ones, holding onto it firmly. "Never do that to me again!"


	4. Separation and Reconnection

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all it's wonderful characters.**

**A/N: Day 4 has arrived, and I hope you enjoy! As always please leave a review, after all a writer can only improve when she gets feedback from the fans :)**

* * *

"Oi, Flame brain." I yelled, as I stormed across the guild's main bar area, towards the pink haired dragon slayer. The guys latest prank had gone to far and I was seriously going to teach the jerk a lesson, he was would never forget.

"Heheh, nice." The individual in question laughed. "The new look, really suits you."

"Why you," I growled, allowing my magic to flare around me. The air temperature dropped and several of the surrounding members started to complain over it, but I didn't care I was too angry.

"What ya gonna do, Stripper, flash me to death with that new dayglow image of yours?" Natsu sniggered, as he pointed at me. That was it! I felt my last little bit of self control snap.

"You asked for it. _Ice Make: Lance._" I spat out, as I sent a blast of my magic flying in his direction. This would teach that stupid bastard not to mess with me once and for all.

"DUCK!" I heard Levy yell out and most of the people around her did as she commanded. Well, one thing you couldn't complain about in this guild was the collateral damage that a bar brawl usually brought, everyone either joined in or ran for the hills.

"Like that would ever hit me, you're losing your touch, Gray." Natsu goaded as he flipped out of the way. During his evasive maneuver I saw a blonde head of hair appear, seemingly out of nowhere, behind him. _Oh God, no!_

"LUCY!" I screamed as I desperately tried to reach my teammate and girlfriend before my ice make magic did. Time seemed to stop as I watched the first of my ice lancers pierce through her chest on the left side. I hadn't moved fast enough.

"Oh," Lucy's face was caught in an expression of shock as she looked down to see the ice which had impaled her. I managed to reach her and wrap my arm around her shoulder to hold the brunt of her weight as she slumped to the floor. Her breathing was coming out in short sharp pants, this did not look good at all.

"I am so, so sorry, Lucy." I rambled, as I stroked her beautiful blonde hair off of her face. _No, this can't be happening, I can't lose her... not like this._ If she died it would be all my fault. "So, so sorry."

"Who knew a 'broken heart' would hurt so much." She giggled then coughed up blood before looking back up at me with those big, brown eyes of hers, even at death's door she still had a sparkle in them._ How can she make a joke at a time like this?_

"Wendy, someone get Wendy!" I heard Natsu sound from behind me. _Yes, maybe we can still save her,_ I didn't want to lose her at all. Though the look on Lucy's face seemed to be that of acceptance, as if she had made peace with what was happening to her.

"Don't you leave me now." I begged, kissing her lips gently. I didn't care about the show of affection in front of the other members, all that mattered was the woman I loved who was dying in my arms at that very moment. "You can't."

"Not sure...I...have... a choice...this time...honey." She rasped out, each word getting weaker and weaker. I'd only just got her back from the last time I'd almost lost her, now I was losing her all over again. But this time it was my fault. There was no bad guy to blame or beat up, only myself. Her eyes fluttered closed and her body started to go even slacker in my arms.

"No, no, no, come back to me, Luce." I shook her still form and felt the tears slip from my eyes.

"Hang in there, Lucy." Levy cried, from where she was kneeling next to me. _When did she get there?_**  
**

"Wendy!" I frantically span my head from side to side looking for the blue haired healer. _Why is she never around when you really need her?!_

"She's here." Carla snapped, padding through the crowds. "What's all the ruckus about any..."

"Carla, don't be so..." Wendy's timid voice reprimanded her exceed partner. "Oh my."

"Help her!" I croaked, my voice failing me. My eyes returned to Lucy and I refused to take them from her still form, not even for an instant. Even when Wendy got to work with her healing magic, doing everything in her power to save our comrade. All I could do was stare at her beautiful face, and imagine her opening her eyes, giving me that wonderful smile of hers that lit up the room and her telling me that everything was going to be okay. I had a flashback to when I'd spent those two weeks visiting her hospital bed every day and wondering if she was going to make it or not and all of those fears resurfaced. Though this time I felt like our separation was going to be more permanent and that made the tears fall faster.

"Um..." I took my eyes off the still figure in my arms to see what the little dragon slayer's diagnosis was. She merely averted her eyes when mine locked with hers and shook her head at me.

"You can fix her, right? You can make her all better. You can bring Lucy back to us." I pleaded desperately. There was no way she could be dead, it just couldn't be possible. _Don't leave me, Lucy!_

"The lance...pierced her heart." Wendy mumbled, tears welling up in her large eyes. Her face was absolutely broken, it told me what the little girl was struggling to get out in words. "I couldn't save her."

"No, No, No." My mind went blank at those words and I felt my limbs start to shake, I hugged Lucy's body close to me and started to rock back and forth. It was almost as if I thought I could bring her back to life with the rocking motion. "Come back to me!"

"Gray-san..." Wendy's voice sounded so distant to me, almost as if she was really far away. I didn't care anymore, all that mattered to me was Lucy and she was gone. I held onto her even tighter as I felt the warmth slowly leaving her body. It was too final, we couldn't be separated like this, it just wasn't fair. Now none of the plans we'd talk about would come true. Her becoming a famous author, us buying a house, getting married or having kids, that future was gone. She was gone. I was alone again.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I scooted forward never once letting Lucy go, still gripping onto to her as if this was all a dream and she would wake up any minute now. "She's coming back, she'll wake up soon, I just know it. She has to."

"Enough, Gray." Masters voice boomed through the guild, snapping me out of my delusions of Lucy waking up. "Let go of her, she is no longer among us."

"But Master," I protested, my brain no longer wanting to accept reality. I don't think I could accept what had happened even if I tried. I had killed Lucy!

"Mira, take Lucy to the infirmary until we have had time to prepare for her funeral." Master commanded, a single tear rolling down his wrinkled cheek.

"No, I won't let you take her!" I shouted, standing up in a swift motion, lifting my girlfriend with me and backing away from the oncoming Demon. "She's just sleeping."

"Please, Gray." Mira pleaded with me, sorrow and sadness etched across her face. "This is hard enough on us all, don't make it any tougher."

"I'm warning you, Mira, stay away." I kept edging backwards. I would not let her go, I would not be separated from her.

"SLEEP."

* * *

***10 years later***

I sat and stared at the last photo Lucy and I had taken together before I'd killed her, I had a bottle of whisky in the other hand. This was my daily routine now, wallow in self pity and guilt then drown it all in an alcohol induced haze. Not a healthy lifestyle choice, but it worked for me and my overall plan.

I'd left FairyTail just after Lucy's funeral but had been chased down and dragged back several times over the years until I'd just given up, played their game and made them eventually lose hope in me. So, here I was, 10 years later just about to accomplish my ultimate goal since the moment Lucy's life force had left her body all those years ago.

I had finally worn my body down to the point that it was on the verge of shutting down permanently. I would be reunited with my lovely Lucy so very soon. I knew everyone would be frowning on me, they'd all told me the same thing, '_Lucy wouldn't want you to kill yourself, she'd want you to live a full life for her'_. But I couldn't do that, I had no will to live without her, no will at all. Without her there was nothing, life was nothing, I was nothing!

"Not long now and we'll be together," I slurred at photo Lucy, before gulping down the last of the contents from my bottle. My vision started to blur and my control of my limbs slipped away again. I felt like this most nights as I usually spent all day drinking myself into a stupor to try and forget the crushing guilt and grief that consumed me every second of every minute of every moment that I was sober. Nothing truly took the pain away though, it never fully left me and it was why I'd made it my mission to leave this plain of existence and join Lucy in the next. Not only could I be with her forever, like we'd planned when she'd been alive, but I could apologise for killing her and somehow try to make things right with her.

"You silly man." I heard Lucy's voice sound in my head. I tried to look around me but couldn't, instead all I saw was the ever increasing amount of darkness that was closing in on me. Then it happened... everything went dark and I felt my heart slowly thud to a stop.

"Gray."

"Lucy?" My eyes fluttered open to reveal the most dazzling golden light I'd ever seen, I had to raise my hand up to cover my eyes as it was blinding to see after the darkness.

"What did you do to yourself?" That was definitely Lucy's voice, but why did it sound so cross?

"I just...I just wanted to be with you again." I stammered. This wasn't going as I had planned. I moved my hand down from my eyes as they adjusted to the brilliant light, as I did I saw a figure standing in front of me with arms crossed over their chest in a way that was all too familiar to me. Finally, the figure came into focus and I saw why the gesture had been so familiar to me, the figure was Lucy and she was mad. But I couldn't fully understand why, we were finally reunited after so long being apart, how come she wasn't happy to see me?

"And all I wanted was to be with you again, too." She sighed, her arms falling to her sides. "But not like this. And definitely not so soon."

"What do you mean not so soon?" I shot back, standing up in anger. Didn't she realise that I did all of this for her? For us?

"I mean you should have treasured the life you had, Gray." She smiled sadly at me. "You should have done so many things with it, enjoyed every moment, lived to the fullest. Not just for yourself but for me too."

"But I..." I trailed off and looked down towards the ground in shame. "Couldn't without you." It slowly dawned on me how much of a coward I'd been, hiding away from what I'd done for all these years. In my attempt to return to Lucy's side I'd completely run away from the fact that I had a life. Because without Lucy it seemed too worthless. But the woman I loved was sure to hate me for that... Sure to despise the man I'd turned into...

"Oh Gray," Lucy sighed, it almost sounded sympathetic the way she said my name, but I knew she couldn't hold any sympathy for the me I had turned into. Not even the most forgiving person in the world could possibly forgive my sins, and Lucy was pretty much the most forgiving person I'd ever met. "I never truly left you, I was always by your side no matter what."

"How?" I looked up at her again, as those words registered in my brain, I couldn't comprehend what she meant. I'd been alone all those years, no-one had been there for me...No wait that wasn't true, several people had been there for me and I'd pushed them away,I really had been so blind! But how had Lucy been with me?

"I was watching over you, always watching trying to get through to you. You never heard my voice or you were so consumed by grief and guilt that you drowned me out. It was so painful to watch my love." She frowned, reaching her hand across to cup my cheek in her soft warm palm, how I'd missed her touch. "Can you imagine that, spending day after day watching the man you love self destruct? Watching him beat himself up over something that wasn't his fault, and punish himself day after day never forgiving himself, even though you screamed out desparate from him to hear your words. For him to know you were never angry at him, that you never blamed him for even a millisecond."

I stared at her dumbfounded as her tears flowed down her beautiful face as she finished her speech. I absorbed every word and mulled it over in my head. How stupid had I been for this past decade lost in my own darkness that I'd drowned out the light. Everyone had been right, Lucy would never have blamed me, she would have wanted me to live a full life, so that she wasn't forgotten. What an idiot I had been!

"I've been so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" I whispered, placing my hand over hers not wanting it to leave my face ever again. Even though I'd been stupid I couldn't regret this, couldn't regret the fact I was reunited with my Lucy once more. In fact even though I was feeling a tidal wave of emotions right now the strongest one out of the bunch was happiness. Happiness over having her back again. Even though I'd ended my life it had all been for her after all, to see her again, to feel her warmth again, to talk, laugh, love her once again.

"Yes you have been a total idiot." She giggled, gracing me with that million watt smile of hers that I had missed most of all. She didn't remove her hand from my face which pleased me immensely, but I was surprised when she moved closer to me and wrapped her free arm around my torso. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." I croaked, burying my nose in the crook of her neck and inhaling her wonderful strawberry scent. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." She whispered in reply. I was truly home now, and would never leave her side again.


	5. Fairy Dust

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the rights to Fairy Tail and all its wonderful characters.**

**A/N: So this story is in a very different style to how I normally write, but I thought why not give it a go and see. I hope you enjoy and as always please do tell me what you think ^_^**

* * *

"Yes!" the blonde haired youth cried out in delight. "I finally did it, I made it to s-class."

Her friends rushed over to her and enveloped the girl in a huge bear hug. She couldn't be more pleased, her long term goal had been accomplished, she was finally on the same level with the others. After all those long years of training and hard missions, she was finally an s-class wizard!

"We knew you could do it, Lucy." Erza smiled, hugging her fellow fairy tailer with much more force than was necessary. Lucy didn't mind though she was too happy to care about the embrace which was currently crushing her, she was on cloud nine.

"Yeah good job Luce," Natsu beamed at her with that grin that always made Lucy smile in return. "But don't think you can beat me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," The blonde winked, as she managed to extract herself from the redheads iron grip. The guild was as lively as ever with everyone rejoicing or commiserating over the results of the years s-class exam, thought it had been a more fruitful year in terms of the amount of candidates who had actually been promoted. For the first time in fairy tail history 5 wizards had been promoted in one go, the lucky 5 were: Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvel, Romeo Conbolt, Bisca Connell and her husband Alzak.

"It still feels like a dream." Wendy sighed as she joined her team for the congratulatory hug. "I mean to think, Lucy-san and myself are now on the same level as Erza and Laxus-san."

"I wouldn't say I'm in the same league as them, Wendy." Lucy sweat dropped, nervously. She didn't want one of the more battle hungry members to over hear and start a bet that would lead to a battle to find out if the statement was true. "I'd say you were thought."

This statement caused the younger woman to blush and turn her head away with embarrassment, it was a cute sight that brought her boyfriend and newly promoted fellow s-class wizard over to reassure the healer. The blonde smiled fondly at the pair but a pang of sadness also tugged at her. Most of her friends had found respective partners recently and she felt somewhat left out. Not that she would ever admit this as she did not want for anyone to feel bad for her, she wanted them all to be happy and loved. Though it did hurt at times but she knew that when the time was right, she too would find her own prince charming.

"So is everyone ready for tonights s-class promotion ball?" Mirajane inquired as she passed by holding a tray full of empty beer mugs. There was a collective cheer to answer the demon barmaids question. The s-class ball was the highlight of the fairy tail calendar and every female mage in the guild would spend weeks if not months picking out the perfect dress. It was the one occasion that they could dress up in classy and elegant attire, and spend the evening feeling like a true princess. The men too seemed to look forward to it, even if they complained over the wearing of 'monkey suites' as they called them.

"What dress did you go for in the end, Erza?" Lucy asked, turning her attention to her cake eating friend. The two women had spent weeks trawling around every dress shop in Magnolia and beyond trying to find just the right gown for the special night.

"The royal engagements one we saw in clover town," Erza replied, finishing of the last mouthful of her strawberry cake. "You remember the black floor length strapless one with the long slit up the left hand side."

"Oh I remember that one," The bubbly girl squealed. "You looked absolutely stunning in that dress."

"I agree." Erza confirmed. "How about you Lucy? Which one did you go for in the end?"

"I chose the Fairy Dust dress we saw in town the other day." She replied, sitting down across the table from Erza, next to Gray. "The baby blue one with all the diamantes."

"The one shouldered one with the white belt?"

"Thats the one." Lucy nodded, smiling happily. "It was too beautiful to pass up."

"What are you two talking about?" Gray interjected, as he turned to face his fellow teammates. This happened often between the 5 members of team Natsu, when the girls got talking about 'girly stuff' Natsu would get bored and disappear and Gray would walk in halfway through and either join in or just listen silently as they talked. He didn't like to admit it to other guys but he was interested in fashion and liked to look cool, the other reason was that he couldn't get enough of talking with Lucy and spending time with her. Even if he just listened.

"Dresses." They both responded in unison using more force than was necessary, causing Gray to chuckle and hold his hands up in a joking 'I surrender' sign.

"Ok ladies, no need to get hostile with me." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head like he always did when he got nervous. "Was just a question."

"Sorry." Lucy blushed and offered a sweet smile as an apology. Erza merely crossed her arms and glared at him as if he didn't deserve an apology for the way she'd responded. "Anyway Erza we should get going if we want to be ready in time for the ball tonight."

"Yes we should get going." Titania nodded in agreement and stood up. "Is it still okay for me to come to yours and get Cancer to do my hair and makeup?"

"Sure Levy and Lisanna will be joining us as well, so it'll feel like we're getting ready for prom." Lucy giggled, before waving goodbye to Gray and exiting the guild along side Erza.

"What's prom?" Gray muttered to himself as he watched the two female wizards leave the guild. He never really bothered to 'dress up' for the s-class ball as he was usually stripped down to his under in about 0.5 seconds after entering the hall in a suit anyway. This year he'd decided to to stick around and help Mira set up and make sure he at least kept his best pants on so no-one would be offended...unlike last year. That was a scene nobody wanted to see repeated, ever again. The ice mage had paraded around the guild stark naked the entire evening and nobody had been able to find where he'd shed his clothes, and even when given new ones he lost those within a matter of minutes as well. This year he wasn't going to make a fool of himself as he wanted to spend the evening dancing and he wanted to dance with one mage in particular.

So the hours past, and the beginning of the ball drew nearer. The ladies spent the time getting themselves dressed and looking like a million dollars, the men too took a fair amount of time to make sure they looked princely enough. Those who were decorating the guild hall had transformed it into a scene from a fairytale, with fairy lights hanging from the rafters, candles floated in the air supported by magic and white silk curtains hung draped over the more worn areas of the building. The tables and benches had all been removed so that fairytail was now a ballroom, the musical orchestra were set up on the stage so as not to disturb the dance floor. Though until Lucy had taught everyone the art of ballroom dancing all those years ago, it had always been a bit pointless to hold a ball instead of just a normal party. But it had been a tradition of the guilds since Mavis first founded the institution and introduced s-class exams that they held the ball, who could argue with tradition.

"Sugoi," Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Wendy squeaked out in wonder as the full effect of the transformation hit them, upon their entrance. The way the candles lit up the hall in their soft warm glow seemed to have the girls transfixed.

"It's just like out of a book." Levy smiled trailing her fingers over one of the curtains. "Mira you did an amazing job."

"Thank you." The demon barmaid replied, as she walked over to the girls. She had changed from her usual work clothes into a beautiful floor length violet wrap round gown that hugged her body making her already fabulous figure look even more amazing that normal. "But I can't take all the credit, Gray and Freed were a big help."

"Speaking of, where is Freed?" Lisanna asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Mira in a suggestive way. The whole guild knew that the green haired man had it bad for Mira and everyone knew that she reciprocated his feeling, but for some reason neither one had made the first move.

"He's upstairs changing, same as Gray." Mira smiled, before heading off to stop Natsu from eating anymore candle flames.

"Those aren't for you to eat!" Mira and Lisanna scolded the pink haired dragon slayer, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Should we head out onto the dance floor after we get a table?" Lucy asked, turning to face her companions. As she moved, her dress flared out softly catching the light and making it shimmer in a magical way. It almost looked as if the spirit mage was covered in Fairy dust, the way her dress shone. That was probably the reasoning behind the lines fashion name. Unknown to the blonde who was making her way over to one of neatly laid tables which dotted the balcony areas around the main hall area, was that she had one very attentive ice mage who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He'd stopped dead in his tracks coming down the stairs when he'd spotted Lucy entering the guild. She had looked stunning just stood there and when she'd moved and he saw how magical she'd looked in the light he'd been enthralled. In his mind she truly was every bit a gorgeous princess from a book, not that he'd ever allowed himself to act on his feeling for his teammate as he was worried to ruin their friendship and the teams dynamic. But he had just decided that tonight he would be bold, he would work up the courage and at least ask her to dance with him. Then he could see how that went and work out a plan afterwards.

Gray decided to wait until Lucy was along before he would initiate his 'dance with Lucy' plan, so he went over to the table where Bixlow and Laxus were sat and have a drink with them as he awaited his golden opportunity.

"Bixlow, come dance with me." Lisanna called, waving her hand in the air to gain her boyfriends attention. It was still odd for Gray to see Bixlow and Lisanna together, because the soul mage completely changed when he was around the youngest takeover mage. He became much more gentlemanly and toned down, which throw everyone off.

Gray watched as couples took to the dance floor and began doing a slow waltz in time to the soft background music that was playing. Gray moved his eyes from the dance floor and scanned around for Lucy as she was no longer at her table. Gray found her walking back from the bar holding two drinks in her hands, but the funny thing was she wasn't heading back to where she had originally been stationed, she was instead heading in the direction of the Ice mage. As Gray watched her walking towards him, he became captivated by just how amazing the celestial mage looked. He'd never seen this side of her before, yes he'd seen her in a nice dress before but this blew those times out of the water. The pale blue colour of her gown brought out her eyes and made them sparkle and her hair had been pulled back at one side with a clip while the rest of it had been styled to frame her face in a sea of waves. But the icing on the cake that took the man's breath away more than normal was the sparkly things that covered the dress making it appear as if she was covered in magic, covered in fairy dust. If you'd have asked Gray to describe Lucy in one word that night, he'd probably have used 'angel'.

"Don't drool and definitely don't mess it up." Laxus grumbled to his raven haired nakama, before heading off to preemptively ward off a brawl between Gajeel and Natsu. Gray sat there staring at the back of the pseudo dragon slayer in shock. He didn't quite get what the man had been trying to imply about not messing it up. The don't drool part was extremely obvious. Lucy was breath taking and Gray was finding it very hard not to drool over her.

"Hey there, mind if I join you?" Lucy asked setting down the two glasses she had been carrying.

"Not at all." Gray replied, motioning for her to join him. Which she did. "So how does it feel to be s-class?"

"Surreal." She laughed, resting her chin on her elbow and using her free hand to stir her drink. "But surreal in a good way."

"It felt the same to me too at first." He reassured her with a warm smile. "But believe me it soon kicks in, especially when you do you're first solo s-class request."

What he'd meant to be reassuring seemed to have Lucy staring at him in horror. The ice mage wanted to kick himself for saying something so insensitive to her, of course the idea of a solo s-class mission would frighten her. It frightened everyone at first, even Erza had been afraid on her first mission, not that she wanted that to be common knowledge around the guild. Though the man now understood what his earlier companion had meant about not messing it up. He meant 'don't put your foot in it'...which Gray was notorious for!

"Anyway I don't have to think about that yet." Lucy smiled, all trace of her previous emotion erased from her face. That was the thing that drew him to Lucy, the fact she could always face life with a smile.

"Very true," Gray nodded, taking a sip from his glass. It was whisky on the rocks, his favourite. "Thanks for the drink, by the way."

"No problem." The blonde replied, giving the raven man a smile and a strange look. Gray couldn't place what the look meant but it made his stomach feel weird, almost as if something was flying around in there.

"Has no-one asked you to dance yet?" He asked, wondering why she'd come to sit with me instead of joining all the others on the dance. Lucy was a babe on most days but tonight she looked down right amazing, so it baffled Gray as to why not one of the free men in the guild had bothered to ask her.

"Nope, and this is my favourite song too." She sighed wistfully, starting to hum along to the soft melody that had started to serenade them. Gray didn't know of a more perfect opportunity to ask for a dance with his friend, teammate and crush. So he stood up and walked around to Lucy's side.

"Can I have this dance, _my lady_?" Gray asked, holding out his hand as he bowed ever so slightly. He gave the blonde woman a charming smile and awaited her response.

"Why, I would love too, _sir._" She replied a light blush dusting her cheek, as she took the hand that was outstretched to her. It dawned on Lucy as they walked onto the dance floor and as Gray span her around softly to make her face him so he could take ahold of her waist so that they could start to dance, that maybe just maybe she had finally found her prince charming. Or maybe the right way to phrase it would be, her prince charming had been by her side all along.


	6. Celestial Ice

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns fairy tail and all of its amazing characters.**

* * *

"Levy, Levy, come here." I called out excited as I re-read the passage in the book I'd been using for our research project.

"What is it Lu-chan?" She yelped running over to me with her arms laden with new books. Seeing as we were the only ones in the Magnolia public library it didn't really matter too much if we didn't keep our voices down. The librarian just looked happy to have people in the building, so I doubt she wanted to risk us leaving, by telling us off if we made a little extra noise from time to time. Also I think that because Levy spends so much time here when she isn't away that the woman views her as a younger sister.

"Read this paragraph." I replied, spinning the book around on the table we were occupying and tapping my finger on the start of the sentence. I waited for the solid script mage to deposit her books at the end on our the bench, sit down and take ahold of the volume before I removed my finger.

"There had only ever been one recorded incident of a unison raid between and ice mage and a celestial spirit summoner," My friend started to read allowed. "It was back in the year x590 and magicians surmise that it was only achievable due to the fact that the celestial mage had a strong bond with their keys and a basic knowledge of star magic." She stopped reading at this point and looked up at me here a sparkle in her big brown eyes. "Lu-chan this is just what we were looking for."

"I know right, it really is possible for me to perform a unison raid." I beamed in delight. I knew that now that I could summon two keys at the same time that my spirits could perform one, and even their attacks could join with one of my teammates to accomplish a raid, but it had been getting my down lately that I may never be able to one with another wizard if the time called for it. Hence why Levy and I had been holed up in the Library whenever we were free researching how it might be possible. "I mean I have 10 keys and I've been learning star/ light based magic in the hopes of being of more use."

I didn't want to replace my spirits but using them to fight took a tremendous amount of magical energy which was why my stamina depleted much quicker than anyone else's. I mean first it took a great burst of energy to summon a golden gate spirit to our world then I had to sustain them with magic to keep them here and power their attacks...see what I mean. Whereas if I could use a form of magic that didn't require as much magical energy I could last longer in a fight and support my fellow nakama much more. Also the spirits are my friends and seeing them get hurt fighting for me pained me to know end. So this was a win win for all concerned.

"This is great news." Levy squealed, as we rushed over to hug each other in our excitement. "Though I wonder, if you can do a unison raid with Gray or Lyon would that mean you could perform one with another elemental type wizard?"

"It would seem a likely hypothesis." I agreed, picking up my bag and checking my watch. Oh no I was late too meet up with Gray for our date! "But for now I think I'll just ask Gray if he'd be willing to practise with me to see if it is possible for us to pull one off. Thanks for all the help Levy-chan, do you need any help tidying up?"

"No, no I want to keep researching unison raids to see what other information I can learn." She replied waving me off. "Go and give Gray a night to remember." She winked at me and we laughed at this,our inside joke, before shaking my head as I exited the building, at a jog. Levy truly lived with her head in a book, even when she was in the real world. I couldn't complain though she was my biggest fan and best friend and I loved to spend time around her, so it just made me love her more that she was just as Kooky as me from time to time.

"urg..." I grunted, as I walked into what felt like a brick wall. I looked up to see none other than the ice mage I'd been running off to find. "Sorry Gray."

"No worries Luce just watch where you're going next time." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I thought I'd find you here though."

"Yeah I'm sorry I got so absorbed in my research I completely forgot about the time." I replied, looking down at the floor. "I'm not too late for our date am I?"

"Well we missed the movie," Gray replied. I looked up at him in shock, I really was an awful girlfriend, how could I be so forgetful?!

"Oh Gray..."

"No need to be sorry Luce, I'd already banked on us missing it so I made a backup plan." He chuckled taking ahold of my hand and pulling me into a big hug. I hugged back and nodded into his chest. I did not deserve such an amazing guy like Gray. "Also no negative thinking, you do deserve me."

"How did you?" I pulled back in shock and gazed at him. Had he just read my mind?

"I know you is all." He smirked kissing my forehead. "So enough with the guilt and tell me what you found out." I smiled up at him with a grateful grin, before linking my arm with his and starting to walk again. I sure was a lucky girl!

"Well I finally found a record of a unison raid involving a celestial spirit mage." I started, letting him take over control of where we were heading.

"Congrats Lucy," He said squeezing my hand tight to let me know he truly meant it. To be fair Gray had been supportive of my research since day one and had helped me a lot with finding magic books on light magic to help me increase my combat abilities.

"And you'll never guess the type of magic it was fused with." I giggled, waggling my eyebrows at the man as he looked down at me.

"Hmmm I'm guessing...light magic?" He guessed, his eyebrows creasing together in thought. It was a good hypothesis after all the best raids worked because the two different magics either complimented each other or were similar in nature. Which was why Gray and Juvia produced such strong ones, water and ice worked extremely well together.

"Nope." I shook my head slightly. I enjoyed playing with him and making him play the guessing game with me, mainly because he sucked at it and some of the faces he pulled were hilarious.

"...Fire?" He tried again as we rounded round a corner that lead back onto Strawberry Street. Why were we heading back towards my apartment?

"Getting closer." I laughed as his face lit up at the news he was getting closer to the answer. I decided to be nice and give my boyfriend an obvious clue that he couldn't miss. "Think the opposite of what you just said."

"Ice!" He cried out happily. I smiled and nodded my head to show that he was in fact correct (even if I had handed it to him on a silver platter) and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Well done honey." I replied and stopped to stretch. For some reason my whole body was aching...wait nevermind I knew why, I'd spent the last several hours bent over books trying to find any new information on a possible unison raid I may be able to perform, it was no surprise that my body was aching now. "And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind possibly training with me to see if we could accomplish it."

"I don't know," Gray pondered letting go of my arm to fold his arms across his chest, in that incredibly sexy way of his. "It'll cost ya."

"Cost me what?" I asked skeptically. Not quite trusting him, last time he'd said it would cost me I'd had to go on an especially hard mission with him that had gone disastrous, resulting in a very skeptical me every time the phrase 'cost you' was used.

"A... kiss." He chuckled, obviously he'd been messing with me, but I still breathed out a sigh, as my skepticism was proved unneeded.

"I agree to those terms." I stated in my most matter of fact business voice before leaning up onto my tip toes and placing my warm lips gently against his cooler ones. As I moved my lips softly against, I round my arms up around his neck and pushed my body closer to Gray's as the kiss got more heated and more passionate. I pulled back only when I started to run out of air and stared up into the face of the handsome man, who looked pleased and shocked that I'd just kissed him like that in the middle of the street. "Was that payment enough?"

"Um...yeah," He cleared his throat and blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance. It was nice to know I had such an effect on the usually cool and in control guy.

"So what should we name it?" I chirped linking my fingers with Gray's and tugging him past my apartment building in the direction of the little cafe I loved to go to when I could afford to. We had agreed to go on a date after all.

"Name what?" Gray mumbled, finally coming back to reality. Boys!

"Our unison raid, silly." I laughed at his spaciness. "If we ever manage to perform one."

"Oh...How about..." Gray tilted his head to the side in though. "Celestial Ice? Or freeze star?"

"That does have a good ring to it, I like it." I agreed, liking the first name much more than the second. "Celestial Ice...Yes that works for me and its mucher catchier than freeze star." And with that decided we headed off to enjoy the rest of our date day together.


	7. 5 senses

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the rights to Fairy Tail and all its amazing character.**

**A/N: So its the last day, thank you to everyone who's read my stories, and please do check out my others stories if you'd like. *bows* Panda-chan!**

* * *

The human body really is amazing, I mean its made up of millions upon billions even trillions of cells that died and regenerated themselves everyday. It's intricate framework which consists of 206 bones, which holds us up and gives us a shape, so that we aren't a pile of mush littering the ground. The way every part of our being is connected and has a job to play amazes me on a daily basis. I mean if just one little part of that intricate system gets broken or damaged it can through your entire body out of whack, sometimes in a fatal way.

But the second thing that amazes me most about the human body is the nervous system, the 5 senses in particular.

The way a smell can make you recall one hidden memories or it could make you recall a thousand of happy ones.

How the sound of a voice or a particular noise could instantly make you feel all warm and fluffy inside of make you cold with dread.

Sight was the most precious sense in my eyes, because without it you missed out on so much, you missed out on essential experiences. Thats not to say that those who are without their sense of sight do not have the same experiences they merely experience them in a very different way and rely on their other senses a lot more.

The sense of taste always made me stop in wonder, especially over the way two people could eat the same food and have extremely different reactions to it. For instance I loved sweet food but my best friend hates sweets but loves spicy food which I detest.

Touch was the best one for me, it had so many different emotions attached to it, it also had so many different applications. Touch was most definitely my favourite of my senses.

Though the thing that astounded me most of all about my five senses, in particular, was the fact that one man had such an effect on them, his smell lured me in, the sight of him could calm me down or heat me up, the sound of his voice entranced me and the feel of his skin on mine made my heart beat like crazy and a fire dance in my tummy. But the thing that hooked me most of all was the taste of his kisses, his lips were the most tasty things I'd ever tasted in all my years.

Who is the lucky man that evoked all of these responses from my senses you ask, well it is none other than fairytail's resident ice mage, Gray Fullbuster.


End file.
